A vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. An autonomous vehicle may be controlled autonomously, without direct human intervention, to traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for associating parking areas with destinations based on automatically identified associations between vehicle operating data or information and non-vehicle operating data or information may be advantageous.